micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Runestatue
Re: Help? You are a member of the Draco Republic, correct? Have you any other reason to attack Progle other than its religion? Finally, what led you to ask the Empire for assistance? HolySalanianEmpire 01:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your reply, but would you kindly answer the other two questions? Are you a representative of the Draco Rebublic? Why are you asking for help from the Empire? I would simply like to know. Thank you. HolySalanianEmpire 02:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) War Well, It looks like we are at war again after only a few months of peace. I must advise you to get out of this war now. you are outnumbered over 2 to 1. You are destined to lose if you don't leave this war. King Jackson Alexander I 23:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I mean your involvement in the Atlantis Civil War King Jackson Alexander I 01:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) your nations name is shown with the nations that is in the war militarily King Jackson Alexander I 03:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, I'm Tired and want to get some sleep, sorry for the misunderstanding King Jackson Alexander I 04:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, if I am correct you are the Premier of the Communist Draco Republic, and I will allow neutrality between us for now, but if you so much as try to physically attack the legitimate Atlantideo government I will be forced to declare war on your country. Thank you for listening. -His Lordship, David Salapa of the Republic of Ultamiya AuburnAttack21 00:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help? I would like to announce that, unfortunately, we will not support you in your war. As you are a fellow Christian, I would like to present the following Bible verse: "Or what king, going to make war against another king, does not sit down first and consider whether he is able with ten thousand to meet him who comes against him with twenty thousand? Or else, while the other is still a great way off, he sends a delegation and asks conditions of peace." –Luke 14:31-32 This means that, if it is obvious that you cannot win and you are not fighting for a significant cause, peace is the best option. It is imperative that you think through every consequence of what course of action you take (something others around here have problems with). May I also point out that, as it is virtually impossible to invade a country and destroy it online, you won't accomplish much by this war. I suggest not doing this at all. However, I do encourage you to continue to develop as a micronationalist. This community may be a little harsh (trust me, I know), but you can find a niche, as we did. We don't wish to join this war because we do not believe that it's cause is just. I know it can be hard to tolerate, not to mention befriend members of other religions. This being said, Progle's religion sounds more like a joke than a real religion, and I wouldn't take it too seriously. The same with some of their laws. I would offer you relations, but as you have declared war on Salania and Atlantis, it is not possible to do so at this time. I wish you goodwill from the Empire! A Cruce Salus HolySalanianEmpire 22:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: What? Terribly sorry, it seems we have made a mistake. I formally apologize for any affront to yourself or your government. Would you like to establish formal relations? HolySalanianEmpire 02:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow If you support us then why are you giving our IP adress away. TylerRevolution 03:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) yea, and why did you give it to ME. first, you don't like me, second, now people are calling me a hacker! King Jackson Alexander I 23:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Article improvement MicroWiki is hoping to improve the Draconian article. If you could add more information about your nation to this page, I would be glad to organize the information into a better format. Let me know what you think about this. Have a great day! Kyng Fyrst 18:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Stop NOW!!!! How dare you treaten the Community like that. you Moster! you are destoring pages, treatening war, and refusing to listen to reason. why I will not just go to the administators, I'll file a official report on wikia if You force my hand. just back down! you. you hav no reason to do this! you are, A INTERMICRONATIONAL TERRORIST!!! King Jackson Alexander I 04:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Look, I under stand you frustration, but that is politics, its how it works, you don't always get your way and people don't always agree with you. King Jackson Alexander I 04:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hacking Attempt <---------Script--------> Script Okay. And that did what? King Jackson Alexander I 03:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) it was a expirement.